


More Than A Pirate

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Swan January Joy, F/M, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Lieutenant Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan, Pirates, Princess Emma Swan, Royalty, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Princess Emma is a captive on one of Queen Regina’s navy ships when pirates arrive. She finds herself at the mercy of the villainous Captain Hook, who is much more than a simple pirate.





	More Than A Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 16 of CS January Joy on Tumblr.

“Here’s yer food.“ the sailor said, shoving a bowl of lukewarm, lumpy stew onto the small desk in the windowless cabin, “Best eat it fast, there won’t be any more today.“

“I’m not touching that sludge.” Princess Emma replied with steely determination, sitting casually on the bed despite the shackle and chain that restrained her to it. She’d been taken captive by Misthaven’s enemies whilst on a trip to Arendelle to visit her friend and ally, Queen Elsa.

“Yer more useful to us alive.“ the man pointed out, “Yer our leverage against Misthaven. King David will do anything to get back his daughter and Queen Regina knows it.“

“My father won’t make a deal just to get me back.“ she scoffed as though his words amused her, “He’s a good king, he’ll always put his kingdom and his people before any personal interests.“

“Think that if yer like, but we’ll soon find out the truth.“ he sneered with a toothy grin, turning on his heel and leaving her alone once more.

The door slammed shut and locked from the outside, but Emma didn’t allow a minor thing like a locked door to get her down. She waited until the footsteps disappeared away down the corridor before she pulled out the hairpin she’d hidden in her corset when she’d been captured. She may be a Princess, but her father had trained her to be practical and resourceful, meaning that the shackle had very little chance against her lock picking expertise. With a twist and a click, the shackle fell open and she wasted no time in getting to her feet and stretching her sore muscles.

She’d spent the weeks since her capture planning her escape and attempting to familiarize herself with the ship by listening to the movements of the sailors around her. She had nothing against them personally, they were only acting on the orders of their Queen, but she wouldn’t allow them to stand between her and her freedom. She wasn’t quite sure how she was going to get home after carrying out her planned mutiny, but she hoped a few of the men would support her.

She’d begun working on the cabin door’s lock when the whole ship rocked violently and sent her tumbling to the floor. She was too familiar with being at sea to think it could be a storm, so she stayed down to listen for any sounds that could give her a clue as to what was going on.

A deafening bang rumbled through the ship and the smell of gunpowder wafted down to her. Her eyes widened and she gasped a little, scurrying into action on the lock again when she realized that what she’d just heard was a cannonball penetrating the ship’s starboard side. It was a challenge to remain stable while the ship swayed around her, but she forced herself to continue working on the lock.

The door fell open before she’d managed to open the lock and she stumbled backwards, staring at the men who stood in the doorway. They clearly weren’t sailors from any kingdom’s navy if their clothes were anything to go by, which left the most frightening option of all - pirates.

“You must be Princess Emma of Misthaven.“ one of them smirked, lunging forward and grabbing her roughly by the arm before she had chance to protest, “You’re the treasure our Captain desires today.”

“Get your hands off me!” she hissed in response, trying and failing to pull herself from his grasp as he dragged her out into the corridor, “What pathetic pirate Captain would send other men to do his dirty work?“

“I wouldn’t speak about him like that if I were you.” one of the others piped up, “Hook isn’t one for forgiveness.“

“Hook? Captain Hook?“ she repeated in horror, having heard the sailors of Regina’s navy whisper about the fearsome pirate Captain and his villainous deeds in the dead of night, “No, you can’t take me to him! You can’t!“

“Too late, he’s chosen you and our Captain always gets what he wants.“ another laughed, the group of them working together to manhandle her towards the ladder leading to the main deck.

* * *

Captain Hook unlocked the door of his cabin and pushed it open, quickly having to duck to avoid the book that was hurled at him from the shelf beside the desk where his captive was currently shackled. He shut the door and locked it once more, turning to face her and holding up his hand and hook in a placating gesture.

“Don’t panic, love. You’re safe now.“ he attempted to soothe her, taking slow steps towards her.

“Safe?“ Emma snarled in response, rattling the multiple shackles that restrained her left arm to the desk and prevented her from escaping, “Aboard a pirate ship, in the Captain’s cabin? I know what men like you are like! Don’t even try to pretend that you don’t have something wicked in mind.“

“I’m more than a pirate, love.“ he replied with a raised eyebrow, ducking another book that she threw at his head, “I’m the only one who can give you safety right now.“

“I am not your love! If you have any morals at all then you’ll leave this cabin at once!“ she hissed, “My parents won’t be happy if I’m brought home with any kind of harm upon my person and believe me, I’ll kill you with my bare hands if you dare try anything.“

“I have no doubt.“ he said with a roll of his eyes as he stopped beside the desk, “Princess, I have no ill intentions towards you.“

“Then what are your intentions?“ she asked with a suspicious frown.

He chuckled a little at her tone and rolled up the left sleeve of his coat with careful practice. He retrieved a small key from his desk drawer and slotted it into the lock on the base of the brace on his forearm.

“I have no wish to see your deformity in any further detail.“ she snapped, choosing her words to be deliberately cutting in an attempt to offend the pirate enough that he’d leave.

“It’s a good thing that I have no deformity then, isn’t it?“ he replied, pulling the hook and brace free and revealing no missing limb, but instead a perfectly normal left hand beneath.

“I don’t understand.“ she murmured with a frown, “All the stories I’ve heard said that your hand had been taken by a corrupt King.“

“The stories your father put out about me, you mean?“ he asked with a raised eyebrow, holding his arm in front of her so she could see the royal seal of Misthaven’s navy that was tattooed on his wrist.

“You’re in my father’s navy?“ she gasped in shock, “Then what the hell are you doing pretending to be a pirate? Did you abandon your duties like a coward?“

“I’m no coward.“ he responded with a bow, “Lieutenant Killian Jones at your service, Princess. Despite appearances, I’m not a pirate. Your father sent me to retrieve you from the enemy’s clutches and it was determined that Hook would be more successful than any navy ship.“

She laughed in response to his words, relief washing over her when she realized that she truly was safe in the clutches of the fake pirate Captain, “Do your crew know?“

He shook his head, quickly and carefully freeing her from the shackles, “They believe me to be a murderous villain, not that they’re entirely wrong after the things I’ve had to do over the course of this mission.“ he sighed, moving back and sitting on the edge of the desk, “For the duration of our trip to Misthaven, you mustn’t tell them the truth. I’m only telling you to avoid any of the misguided heroics you’re known for.“

“Misguided?“ she repeated with a frown as she rubbed the sore spots on her arm.

“I may be willing to risk my life and my good form to retrieve you for your father, Princess, but I’m not willing to die at your hand during some attempt for freedom.“ he explained with a casual wave of his hand, “Now, I do have a reputation to uphold, so I hope you’ll be willing to assist me for the next hour.“

“Assist you to do what exactly?“ she demanded.

He reached out and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it as he looked up at her with a playful grin, “Will you join me for an hour of making convincing and suggestive noises, love?”

“Just noises, Captain?“ she found herself asking, captivated by the gaze of his sparkling blue eyes.

“Aye.“ he assured her with a nod, “I may be playing the part of a pirate who cares nothing for honour and royalty, but I’m on duty and you’re my Princess, so therefore off limits.“

“And when we return home?“ she replied before she could stop herself.

“My duty will be done and then it’ll be up to you.“ he winked.

* * *

Emma moaned loudly but frowned when Killian laughed, “What?” she demanded.

“These noises are supposed to be convincing, Princess.” he teased, “You can’t skip straight to the exaggerated moaning. We need to argue and throw some things around the cabin before I overpower you and make you moan.”

“Just how long have you been planning this scenario?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, “It sounds as though you have it all worked out.”

“Long enough to know what is required to be convincing.” he replied with a chuckle, “Believe me, this is the best way to protect us both.”

She rolled her eyes and took a moment to prepare herself to put on a show for the benefit of his reputation and her safety. He’d been nothing but gentle and kind to her since he’d arrived in the cabin, letting her drink water and enjoy fresh fruit before they needed to begin their act.

“You pirate scum, how dare you think you could touch me!” she shouted, “Don’t you come any closer!”

“I’ll go where I like on my ship!” he responded, casually slipping off his heavy, leather coat and hanging it on the back of his chair. He took a moment to reattach his brace and hook to his arm too, just in case they were disturbed.

“I’ll fight you! I will! I was trained by my father!” she yelled, leaning against the wall and watching his wickedly sharp hook gleam in the light. She wondered how many people he’d killed with it since being force to don it as part of his disguise. Had innocents died at his hands during his quest to find her?

“Your father? You’re proud to be trained by a such a weak, pathetic king?” he sneered, beginning to approach her, “He couldn’t even rescue you from his enemies before you ended up in my hands!”

She grabbed hold of the sleeve of his shirt once he was in reach, giving it a tug and letting out a cry of rage as the fabric tore. She winced a little at the damage she’d caused to a clearly expensive garment, but he had wanted a realistic fight.

He reached out and caught the strap of her dress with his hook, slicing through the delicate material and leaving her shoulder exposed, “Ready to do battle, Princess?” he murmured softly.

“Bring it on.” she responded.

He took hold of her and slammed her back against the wall, hard enough to create a loud noise but not hard enough to harm her in any way, “You’re mine now! Your feeble attempts to escape won’t work now!” he declared.

“You’re a monster!” she cried as he lifted her, holding on tight to his shoulders as he carried her across the room, “You’ll rot in hell for this!”

“Gladly!” he laughed, carefully putting her down on the bed but not getting on the mattress himself.

She looked up at him, suddenly overcome with a wave of lust when her eyes trailed over his lean, strong leather-clad body. She’d been with men before, but she never would have imagined that the look of a pirate would appeal to her so very much. She reached up and took hold of his waistcoat, tugging him down on top of her.

His blue eyes studied her as he carefully removed her hand from his clothes and put some distance between them, “My duty…” he began quietly. There was a knock on the door and he cursed under his breath, throwing a blanket over her before he went to the door. He unlaced his trousers and made his appearance more rumpled before he opened the door.

“What is so important that my time with the Princess must be disturbed, Smee?” he demanded of his first mate.

“There’s a storm ahead, Sir…” the small pirate with the red beanie replied apologetically, “You’re the best helmsman on the ship…”

“I’ll be on deck in two minutes.” Killian snapped, slamming the door shut. He quickly laced his trousers and turned back to Emma with a sigh, “I’m needed.”

“Should I be worried about the storm?” she asked with a little concern, sitting up against the pillows.

He shook his head, moving to the desk and slipping on his coat, “It’ll be fine.” He assured, “Stay here and you’ll be safe. I’ll be back later.”

She nodded, watching him neaten his appearance with a mirror on the wall, “Killian, I should thank you-” she began.

“Don’t.” he said with a tight smile, “Thank me when you’re home. You may be safe with me, but a pirate ship is still dangerous for you.”

He was gone before she could formulate a response, the cabin door locking behind him. She lay back against the pillows with a heavy sigh, trying to ignore the warmth that ran though her body. She’d only known him a short while but somehow the Lieutenant-turned-pirate had left her flustered in a way no other man ever had. She told herself that he was off limits, that he was technically her captor as well as being a sailor in her father’s navy, but she couldn’t deny that she wanted him.

* * *

Killian slipped quietly into the cabin, not wanting to wake Emma if she had been able to sleep through the rough waves and pounding rain that the ship had endured during the storm. His leathers were drenched and he was chilled to the bone, so the warmth and dry of the cabin was a welcome embrace to his weary limbs.

“You’re back late. The sun went down hours ago.” the Princess’ soft voice greeted him from the darkness where the bed was.

“Aye, it took a while to escape the eye of the storm.” he replied with a shiver, “I’ll just gather some dry clothes and then I’ll leave you in peace.”

“What about your reputation?” she asked, lighting the lantern beside the bed so they could see one another, “Surely the men would think it strange that you spent the night away from your own cabin and your own bed?”

“Nothing can happen between us, Your Highness.” he suddenly stated a little more sharply than he intended, “I need that to be clear.”

“I wasn’t suggesting-” she began with a frown.

“I know.” he sighed, running his hand through his wet hair, “I don’t want to take advantage of you. There’s something between us, an instant spark if you will, but I won’t go against my duty.”

“I don’t know how you’ve managed to convince everyone you’re a pirate.” she teased him gently after a few moments of silence, “You’re a navy man through and through.”

“Trained by the best.” he chuckled with a nod, giving her a smile before he turned away and continued to gather some dry clothes.

“Stay.” she said before he could leave the room, “I’ve been locked up alone for weeks, it would be nice to have some company.”

“Alright.” he agreed, “But you’ll have to avert your eyes, lass.”

“I’m not looking.” she promised, turning away and facing the wall so he could have some privacy as he got changed, “How long do you think it will take to get to Misthaven?”

“Not long.” he replied, pushing off his wet leathers and pulling on the dry clothes, “A few days, perhaps a week at most. We’re rather close to the kingdom.”

“I thought we’d be further away.” she admitted, “It’s a little worrying actually, how are Regina’s forces so close?”

“The King has been more concerned with the safety of his daughter than his naval strategy.” Killian murmured, hanging up the wet clothes to dry before he took a seat in his chair, “You can look, I’m decent.”

She turned back to face him, “Then we must do something about it.” she said, “You blew that ship out of the water before, let’s go after as many ships as we can on the way back. The least I can do for causing my father to worry is helping to destroy some of Regina’s ships.”

“I did that to retrieve you.” he reminded her, “This ship isn’t designed for war and the men have no interest in fighting one. We can take down other ships if they’re in our path, but they’ll soon suspect something is amiss when we only target one type of ship.”

“Don’t you want to fight and protect the kingdom?” she challenged, lying down on her side and watching him with interest, “Most men who serve the kingdom would jump at the chance to go to war.”

“I’ve seen war.” he replied simply, “I lost my brother to it. This mission is essential, getting you home is my contribution to the war effort.”

“And then?” she asked, “Father will send you to fight.”

“Perhaps I might take off and become an actual pirate?” he suggested with a tired smile, resting his head on the back of the chair, “Sleep, Princess. We’ll do what we can on our way to Misthaven, but your safety must always come first.”

* * *

The few days of calm sailing aboard the Jolly Roger were the most enjoyable Emma had experienced in years. Despite being officially a captive of the fearsome Captain Hook, she was relatively free to do as she liked on the ship. She got into a simple routine of reading the books in the Captain’s cabin in the morning before spending her afternoons taking in the sea air and the sun on the main deck. She’d always been interested in the workings of the ships in her father’s navy, so seeing the pirates in action fascinated her. She also enjoyed watching Killian, who paced around like a shark, following their every move and providing orders or instruction when required in what Emma had named his ‘pirate voice’. She wondered if perhaps he should have considered a career in the theatre, for his transformations from polite, friendly Killian to mean, yet outrageously flirty, Hook were remarkable.

“Rum?” Smee offered, cautiously taking a seat on a barrel beside her at the bow of the ship.

“Sure, thanks.” she replied, accepting the bottle and taking a swig of the strong alcohol. She shook her head a little as she swallowed, still trying to get used to the distinctive taste of the drink.

“How do you know him?” the rounded pirate asked, taking the bottle back and having some rum himself, “The Captain, I mean.”

“Know him?” she repeated with a glance towards where Killian stood at the other end of the ship, “I don’t know him. I only met him when you captured me.”

He hummed a little in acknowledgement of her words, keeping his eyes fixed on the horizon, “It’s just that… well, it seems that the Captain is quite smitten with you. He was determined to find the ship that was holding you, so I wondered if perhaps you had a history in some shape or form.”

“We don’t have a history.” she said with a frown, “He’s a monster, what woman would want to be with him?”

“A woman who knows who he really is.” the first mate answered with a small shrug, “Captain Hook is not what he seems and I think you know the truth.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” she laughed, “He’s a disgusting pirate through and through. You don’t really think he’s hiding something, do you?”

“Aye.” Smee admitted carefully, “He plays the part well enough, but I’ve served under other pirate Captains and he lacks the cruelty. I’m not saying he’s nice or that he’s done good deeds, but things aren’t quite as they should be.”

“Why are you telling me this?” she asked, “As long as he doesn’t kill me, I don’t care who he is.”

“For a royal, you seem like a decent girl, don’t get swept up in a pirate’s life by choice.” he advised, giving her a nod before he left her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Finally, they reached the shores of Misthaven without any major incidents. They’d come across Regina’s ships a couple of times, but as soon as they’d seen the red flag flying at the top of the mast, they hadn’t come any closer.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to accompany you, Sir?” Smee asked as he watched his Captain pack his satchel, “Even just to give you a hand with the girl?”

“Is that supposed to be funny?” Hook growled, spinning around and raising the tip of his hook to Smee’s neck.

“No, Sir.” the first mate swallowed nervously, glancing over to where the Princess stood at the side of the cabin with her wrists in shackles, “I merely thought-”

“I don’t give a damn what you thought.” the pirate Captain snarled, “Your orders are to stay here on the ship while I’m gone. If you defy me then it’ll be the last thing you ever do, do you understand?”

“Aye.” the small man replied, resisting the urge to nod as the sharp tip of the hook remained against his neck.

“Once the Princess has been returned, I’ll bring back the reward and we’ll split the gold.” Hook told him, watching him coldly before he finally lowered the hook, “Question me again at your peril.”

“Yes, Sir.” Smee said, taking a few steps back so he was out of the sharp hook’s reach.

“Come, Princess.” the pirate Captain called to his captive, putting his satchel over his body and taking hold of the chain that linked her shackles, “Time to return you to Dave.”

“His title is-” Emma began to protest.

Hook rolled his eyes as he pulled her out of the cabin, “He’s a royal, who cares what he wants to be called?”

“You should show some respect, pirate.” she argued.

“So should you, Princess.” he smirked, leading her up onto the deck and then off the ship.

“What’s going to happen to them when you don’t come back?” she whispered as they walked together towards the castle on the hill.

“They’ll get places on other ships, there’s no shortage of pirates.” he replied, still holding the chain for appearances sake but letting her set the pace, “I imagine the King will release some sort of statement about the infamous Captain Hook being executed for his crimes.”

“Will you miss him?” she asked curiously, “Have you enjoyed being able to play a role and escape from the strict Lieutenant lifestyle?”

“I’m not sure if I should answer that.” he chuckled, “Who knows what terrible things you’ll say about me to your father? The last thing I need is to have accidentally confessed to preferring piracy.”

“Well? Do you?” she prompted, ignoring his attempt to duck the question.

“I like action and being in the thick of things, so it ticks both of those boxes.” he admitted, “The perks of rum, jewels and gold are nice too, but I think I’d find myself missing the crown if I were to run away and become a true pirate.”

* * *

 

“Emma!” King David cried, getting up from his throne and throwing his arms around her as soon as she reached him in the throne room.

“Dad.” she sighed with relief, hugging him back tightly with her newly freed arms. The shackles had only needed to remain as a prop until they reached the safety of the palace and she’d been glad to be rid of them.

“Thank goodness you’re safe, we’ve been worried sick!” he exclaimed, keeping her close even as she tried to take a step back, “I must call for your mother, she’ll be so pleased to see you.”

He gave her another squeeze before he turned away from her for just a moment, recognizing the need to address the pirate at her side, “Lieutenant Jones.”

“Your Majesty.” Killian bowed in response, his pirate charms gently clinking together as he straightened up once more.

“I knew you wouldn’t fail me. Everything I’d heard about you told me that you were the right man for the job and clearly I was right.” David said, “I owe you a great debt and I’ll ensure that you are handsomely rewarded. Please excuse us.”

“It was an honour, Sir.” the Lieutenant replied, giving Emma a small smile before he made to walk away.

“Wait!” Emma called out, stepping in his direction instinctively.

“Emma?” the King questioned with a frown.

“Perhaps Killian could join us?” she spoke up, looking between her pirate and her father, “He has become important to me during my time at sea.”

“Is that right?” David muttered suspiciously.

“Aye.” she chuckled, sharing a smile with Killian, “Perhaps we could find him a role at the palace? I am in need of a bodyguard, after all.”


End file.
